Bitter and Sweet
by Insulindee
Summary: Kehidupan Natalya sudah pahit seperti kopi, jadi biarkan Alfred menjadi gula untuk memaniskannya―AmeBel {from project SALAH AMEBEL} {prompt: Kopi} untuk kak allihyun dan kak crystallized cheery.


**Hetalia – Axis Power** © _Hidekaz Himaruya_

**Warning: **Typo(s), ooc!Natalya, Alternate Universe

America/Belarusia slight Canada/Philiphine

.

* * *

_Bitter and Sweet_

* * *

Secangkir kopi hangat tanpa gula dengan sedikit cream di dorong pelan ke depan Natalya dengan senyum lebar khas seorang Alfred. Hanya lirikan saja balasan yang di dapati, seperti biasa tidak heran lagi.

Udara dingin tidak perlu membekukan suasana, dari dulu Natalya memang dingin pada siapapun tak terkecuali Alfred. Jadi harus ada 'penghangat' di sekitar Natalya. Tidak perlu ada penjelasan lagi, jelas orangnya siapa.

"Nat, minum."

"Nanti," balas Natalya singkat. Jalanan putih akibat badai salju semalam lebih menarik di bandingkan pemuda di depan, kegiatan dari dua puluh menit lalu. Sejak menit awal duduk menunggu kedatangan Alfred hingga lima belas menit keterlambatannya.

Seberapa banyak hal Alfred tahu tentang Natalya tidak cukup dengan buku catatan setebal diktat skripsi, Alfred tahu tanda-tanda Natalya marah meski wajahnya tetap datar tanpa ekspresi, tahu saat gadis ini senang maupun sedih, banyak lainnya. Mungkin sudah bisa sebanding dengan Yaketerina dan Ivan notabene kakak Natalya. Berhubungan selama tiga tahun cukup bagi Alfred mempelajari orang macam Natalya, apa guna pelajaran selama di kuliah jika menerapkan ke orang sekitar tidak bisa.

"Natalya, nanti kopimu dingin. Minumlah, jangan sia-siakan kemurahan hati Matthew memberikanmu secangkir kopi gratis. Hehe..." ujar sang pemuda Amerika melebarkan senyum yang berhasil menarik perhatian gadis Belarusia. Tidak sia-sia, Natalya mau melirik pada cangkir putih berisi cairan hitam pekat yang mengepulkan asap. Aroma khas menggoda. Kemudian manik violetnya bergulir pada sang _barista _merangkap pemilik _cafe _dibalik _counter_ tengah melempar senyum padanya, dibalas dengan tatapan sesaat. Natalya kembali ke jendela. Menyadari kegiatan sama masih ditekuni membuat Alfred menghela nafas. Natalya marah, kesimpulan pasti.

"Masih marah, ya?" Sebuah pertanyaan tidak penting yang sudah jelas jawabannya. Membuat gadis berambut platina ini menunggu sendirian demi dia adalah kesalahan terbesar. Masih meding di diamkan berapa menit daripada harus ditodong sebilah pisau seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Natalya, dengarkan aku." ucap Alfred pelan, meraih sebelah tangan Natalya yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Aku tahu dimana salahku, tapi kau sendiri Mr. Oxenstierna seharian ini sedang terlalu cinta padaku hingga bel berbunyi pun aku tidak diizinkan keluar."

"Tugas, ya, aku mengerti, Alfred."

"Lalu kenapa masih marah?"

Natalya menoleh pada Alfred, "sesabarnya seorang wanita jika lebih dari sepuluh kali diberi harapan pasti ada saat dia mencapai batasnya. Aku juga. Dan inilah batasku. Sekarang silahkan hitung sendiri berapa kali kau membuatku membeku disini, menunggu tanpa kepastian dan kau sendiri mengingkari janji."

Ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Natalya katakan, sekarang Alfred mengerti kata-kata temannya mengenai wanita akan berubah drastis jika sedang marah, dan sekarang Alfred tengah menghadapi Natalya yang tengah marah. Harusnya sudah tahu daritadi.

"Ah ya, ini salahku. Maafkan aku, jadi maumu apa? Biar _hero _kabulkan untukmu."

Hanya putaran mata jenaka Natalya lakukan lantas lengan dia tarik paksa dari genggaman Alfred, beralih pada cangkir kopi. Dalam diam dia menenggak cairan pahit itu dan meletakannya lagi di tempat. Raut wajah tidak sekaku tadi meski Alfred masih melihat ada kilatan emosi dari mata sang kasih. Apalagi sekarang?

"Tidak ada, kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun."

Terkadang Alfred merasa ekspresi Natalya tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun, tetap pahit. Oh ayolah dia itu wanita, sedikit saja ada sisi manisnya. Apa ini dampak terlalu sering dia minum kopi pahit?

"Jangan terlalu banyak minum kopi, tidak baik untukmu. Berilah sedikit gula, maka akan sedikit mengurangi _cafein_."

"Sejak kapan kau peduli padaku? Dan sejak kapan kau jadi mulai banyak tahu tentang kopi?" kata Natalya sinis, menyeringai bahagia bisa melempar balik lebih sarkastik.

Bahu berbalut jacket coklat terangkat, "entah, mungkin sejak aku pertama kali menciummu." Satu tamparan pelan mengenai pipinya, siapa lagi pelakunya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak makan hamburger, membuat otakmu tambah mirip burger. Bertumpuk tidak jelas."

Alfred tertawa renyah, seperti biasa akan ada 'pukulan sayang' dari Natalya di tiap pertemuan dan itu sudah menjadi tanda sedikit Natalya mulai luluh.

Tanpa tendeng aling-aling tangan yang tercipat untuk orang usil macam Alfred bergerak mengambil cangkir kopi milik gadis Belarusia. Sebelum mendengarkan protesan dari sepemilik, Alfred sudah menegak cairan pekat tersebut. Hanya satu tegukan dan rasanya dia sudah tidak kuat dengan rasanya. Terlalu pahit.

"Phuah!" Alfred terbatuk dan segera meminum cappucino manis miliknya. Lebih baik dari kopi Natalya. Heran, kenapa minuman sepahit pil obat sakit perut ini bisa disukai?

"Rasakan."

Puas rasanya melihat Alfred tersiksa.

"Tidak enak!" cercanya, dalam hati merutuki cairan tak bersalah. Tidak ingat jika kopi itu juga buatan adiknya.

"Siapa suruh kau meminumnya."

"Natalya, kau ini―kopi ini pahit sekali! Bagaimana bisa kau tahan? Dasar, pantas saja mukamu pahit."

Hampir saja Natalya memutuskan ambil pisau di dalam tas tapi di urungkan mengingat ini tempat umum dan hanya tamparan kedua dia berikan. "Sudah meminum kopi orang tanpa ijin sekarang menghina minuman favoritnya? Apa kau tidak pernah di ajari sopan santun, Alfred Franklin Jones?" Nada Natalya terdengar dalam, menusuk dan mengintimidasi. Apalagi ketika dia bangkit mendekatkan wajah ke hadapan Alfred.

"Hahahahaha... _Sory_." Begitu tidak cukup membuat Alfred takut seperti Toris misal meski kalimat Natalya sedingin apapun, dia masih bisa tertawa tak berdosa sambil bergumam tidak jelas. "Hei, Nat," panggilnya kemudian setelah menepuk meja kepala Natalya beberapa kali. Berhasil terhindar dari amukan susulan gara-gara rusaknya letak pita.

Natalya mengangkat wajahnya dari pandangan ke cangkir kopi, dahi mengerut menatap Alfred sinis. "Apa?"

"Berilah sedikit _gula _untuk _kopi _mu, Nat. Agar rasanya tidak pahit. Selain itu, kau juga bisa sedikit merasakan manisnya."

"Hidupku dari dulu sudah _pahit_, Al. Kau beri sebanyak apapun _gula _pada cangkir _kopi_ku juga percuma. Mau jenis gula dari gula batu, gula cair bahkan gula bubuk sekalipun. Tahu?!"

Anggukan mengakibatkan ahoge pirang ikut bergerak dan ada tawa berasal dari pemiliknya. "Ya ya ya... Hahaha... Aku mengerti, Nyonya Natalya Jones."

Dengusan keluar dari hidung gadis Belarusia mendengar celetukan Alfred yang seolah tahu dia lah masa depannya.

"Tapi..." Alfred menggantungkan kalimat, membuat suasana mereka sedikit tenang sesaat. Menciptakan ekspresi bingung yang hanya diketahui Alfred. "...bagaimana dengan gula terbaru?"

Alis pirang pucat Natalya terangkat sebelah, "gula apa? Memang ada gula baru apa lagi?" Pertanyaan diselingi rollingan mata jenaka.

Lengan Alfred meraih wajah Natalya, memaksa sang gadis menatap langsung mata birunya, membiarkan manik sewarna miliknya tenggelam beberapa detik. Hingga kedua sudut bibir pemuda Amerika terangka membentuk senyum.

"Ada." Dia berucap, memajukan wajah sampai nafas menerpa kulit pucat Natalya. Tidak ada kerjapan sama sekali, alih-alih penolakan seperti biasanya. Dunia sudah berasa milik bersama, mengabaikan lirikan atau pandangan orang. Alfred berhasil mengambil alih perhatian Natalya. Makin memajukan wajah, perlahan, mengecup bibir singkat dan tidak mendapat respon. Natalya masih menatapnya. "..Natalya Arlovskaya.." suara panggilan seorang Alfred F. Jones mendalam, merangsak masuk ke gendang telinga Natalya lamat-lamat. Menenggelamkan Natalya dalam kegelapan buatannya sendiri dengan menutup mata, merasakan belaian tangan sang pemuda yang teramat jarang di dapatkan. Karena Alfred bukanlah lelaki romantis seperti Antonio. Satu kecupan mendarat lagi, rasa manis secara tak langsung Natalya kecap. Rasa Cappucino.

Kini jari Alfred mengusap bibirnya menggunakan benda tak bertulan, bertekstur lembut namun sedikit kasar. Natalya benar-benar jatuh, dia sudah lupa pada diri sendiri. Oh sial.

"...dengarkan aku, Natalya..." Suara Alfred seperti sugesti yang sukarela Natalya ikuti. "...coba lah rasakan gula_ku..._" Kini kecupan pindah ke telinga, membuat tubuh Natalya merinding, lemas dan mengangkat tangan untuk menampar Alfred saja tidak sanggup. "...dan akan kubuat hidupmu sedikit manis.." Bibirnya terasa dilumat lantas Natalya mengikuti alur permainan. "...biar kau kopi, akulah gulanya..."

Semua memang terasa manis ketika benda kenyal itu makin dalam dan menekan. Lebih manis dari gula asli sekalipun. Dan membuatnya candu bagai cafein.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Oke, Matthew rasanya ingin tertawa puas. Bertepuk tangan kalau perlu untuk melampiaskan kebahagiaan.

"Matt! Tidak lucu!"

Tentu saja lucu, niatan ingin melempar kepala Alfred dengan botol bir akibat adegan ciuman di tengah cafenya tidak terlaksana setelah Natalya senang hati menggantikan menonjok wajah Alfred.

"Salah siapa berciuman di cafeku."

"Terkutuk kau, Mattie!"

"Hahahaha..." Sebodo apalah tentang serangan gergaji mesin Alfred, sekarang dia hanya ingin tertawa puas sampai perut sakit.

Tapi, Matthew memang harus memberi sedikit selamat untuk saudara kembar tak miripnya ini. Membuat gadis dingin seperti Natalya Arlovskaya bisa menikmati ciuman panas di tengah udara dingin minus derajat begini dan kemudian pergi setelah memukul kekasih sendiri sambil berusaha menutupi wajah yang terlanjur memerah itu adalah suatu mahakarya luar biasa. Dan itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Alfred Franklin Jones seorang.

"Kau memang hebat, _bro._" kata Matthew berusaha berekspresi teramat bangga pada saudaranya, entah bangga karena kehebatannya atau bangga pada bengkak kebiruan yang didapatkannya.

"_You better shut fuck up, _Mattie. _And go to die._ Argh! Bagaimana bisa seorang _hero _sepertiku di pukul begini."

"Bisa, kalau itu dilakukan oleh Natalya."

Matthew hanya bisa tertawa kembali melihat kini Alfred tengah menjedugkan kepalanya ke meja _counter_. Ah ya, kapan dia bisa melakukan 'ciuman panas' dengan Celia tanpa harus mendapat tatapan sinis dari kakak-kakaknya?

* * *

**end**

* * *

**.  
**

**a/n**

Saya cuman mau teriak; INI SALAH AMEBEL! Hahaha... Gara-gara pair ini saya, kak Nisa sama kak Al menggila. Dari typo fatal, kalimat menjurus dan lainnya. dan SALAH AMEBEL saya bikin beginia. project jaman jebat juga gara-gara bikin analogi buat AmeBel sama SpaBelg. Kopi dan gula~ hwhwhw... analogi indah buat pair indah kaya mereka. SALAH AMEBEL!

Review? Hehe...


End file.
